User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E157 - Quitting VS Fired! - 156
=wip= DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E154 - Mob VS Tatsumaki Q&A - 153 on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at here. The crew answers your questions about Mob VS Tatsumaki. Also, Paramount listened! The Sonic the Hedgehog Movie actually got fixed and the guys discuss how MUCH better this movie looks! This episode is sponsored by Raycon (Get 15% off your order at http://buyraycon.com/CAST) and UNTUCKit (Visit http://untuckit.com and use code CAST for 20% off at checkout.). This episode aired November 12, 2019. 0. Ben Singer, Joshua Kazemi, Sam Mitchell and Kyle Taylor are the hosts. 1. Mob VS Tatsumaki Q&A 1.1. Q: You said "Also she generally has to focus exclusively on either offense or defense, so when she's on the attack her guard is lowered. Something as skilled enough opponent can certainly take advantage of. Also should an esper like Tatsumaki suffer a serious head injury, their powers become more difficult to use." Tatsumaki suffered a head injury during the fight. Should her psychic powers been hampered? A: A character has to put their all in a Death Battle. That means a win would be a win because Tatsumaki is just so powerful, but she would still be crippled after the fight - but Death Battle does not care. The fight is self-contained, such injuries and their long term effects don't matter. Ben once had an idea of making a "Death Battle Loser Hell" and a "Death Battle Winner Heaven" where both are just hospitals because both sides are suffering heavy injuries. 1.2. Q: Why did Mob just die to a meteor? A: Mob did not just die to a meteor, his psychic powers were removed and he was erased from existence by Tatsumaki after he was crushed by the meteor as Tatsumaki just did the grip thing. So because psychic powers are weird to look at Ben can understand many would be confused. 1.3. Q: Why Mob did not have the 1000% mode when he could bestow his power to Reigen who turned into 1000% mode? A: Ben believed he cannot transform into 1000% mode, the power bestowal mode only works like empowering someone into 1000% mode as one of his special abilities. 1.4. Q: Why did you ignore Mob destroying a universe? A: Ben had a tab for it, but to reiterate, it was more of an illusion-destroying feat and Mob has never displayed such levels of power again. 1.5. Q: Mob twisted Tatsumaki up so much in the fight, how did she survive that? A: Go back to Question 1, but it was put in as a "trade mark thing" in Mob Psycho (Ben wished to include that into the fight). Plus, Tatsumaki could probably use psychic nonsense to stay alive (Ben's words mind ya). 1.6. Q: "It's funny how you always say the victor has more speed or durability or power or experience than the other. Come on. Why don't you pick a new trope to BS your way through, these are getting old." A: Literal quote of the question. Like the hosts need to say something about why they picked the victor. In a fight a winner wins because he is stronger, faster, tougher, has more arsenal, has more skills, has more experience, blah blah blah. (They joked about not having the "nice" power-scaling and the "friendship" thing.) 1.7. Q: Mob beat a guy who had 30 years experience on him, why would Tatsumaki's greater experience matter? A: According to Ben, sometimes the storytelling affects how experience matters. He gave the example of how Link is usually weaker than Ganondorf but can still beat him. (He also said if they did a DB analysis of Link vs Ganondorf, Ganon may actually win.) DEATH BATTLE!, on the other hand, is not a story, but more of a puzzle based purely on stats. Sure, Mob has beaten more experienced foes, but that was more because Mob is just so OP that experience just doesn't matter. Since Tatsumaki is more powerful than him, her experience can further help her. 1.8. Q: ONE said Mob was more powerful than Tatsumaki, so you guys are wrong. A: What ONE actually said (according to Ben) was 'casual Mob is definitely weaker than Tatsumaki", but ONE is not sure what would happen once Mob went ???% Mode because of the vast power increase'. Based on the math, ???% is not close to Tatsumaki. Also, they repeated that Word-of-God statements are usually disregarded since most of the time they are off-record. Sam Mitchell mentioned the JoJo data books for grades of Stands with letters which he thought are bullshit. Ben then went on a rant about the varying power-levels of fancy stories (e.g. Fairy Tail). And Sam further went off that Death Battle does not kill characters because they hated them, but because the stronger character was just buffed by mediocre storytelling which just made them OP while the weaker characters are more fleshy and relatable. (Like One Punch Man is about a world where many hero and villain characters are "just OP", where Mob Psycho 100 is about a kid facing his trauma in the past.) 1.9. Q: Why did Mob lose when he's a gag character? A: Ben does not consider Mob as a gag character. 2. What's going on 2.1. Sakurai noted that Mai Shiranui will not have a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, because the game is for “good boys and girls of many different ages.” 2.1.1. Screwattack thought that was because of her lack of clothing. Like Japan has a rating for suitability for each game (SSBU currently has a rating of A) and the rating will drop as to how much unsuitable contents were in the game. Sexual connections is considered an unsuitable material, and by Sakurai, it can mean anything from covering every body parts (like covering the cleavage for Palutena) to turning the model upside down to check out the panties are properly covered (which the crew thought was just perverted). 2.1.2. For this purpose, Bayonetta has to put on tights to get into Smash. 2.1.3. Naturally, Twitter peeps went to work in making memes about how Mai’s bodacious bod is what’s preventing her from getting a sweet Smash cameo. Rooster Teeth Animation has mocked on that issue too. Although Ben and Sam can understand Sakurai's decision totally. 2.1.4. WTF is the point of having Ken Masters with a hat into Smash? 2.1.5. There are a lot of classic genre that needs to go to Smash. 2.1.6. They find it weird that male furry characters like Bugs Bunny can go naked but female characters like Lola Bunny has to. 2.2. ‘Sonic’ Redesign Cost Paramount Nowhere Near the $35 Million That’s Been Rumored 2.2.1. Peeps generally like the revamp, but they are worried about the cost on editing of all the stuffs. 3. Community Death Battle - Yoshi vs Tails 3.1. Team Yoshi 3.2. Team Tails 3.3. Team Death Battle views 3.3.1. They find Yoshi is the One Punch Man in Mario now, giving how fast he can punch a person away and how much the mass id further added to "hit Raphael the Raven so hard, that he literally flew across space and turned into a constellation". 3.3.2. There is Super Tails, and there are also Titan Tails where Tails from the other universes combine with the original comic Tails. 3.3.3. Ben ranted about how the author of the comics cannot finish the line for Tails being the chosen one and now they have Tital Tails just to close the line. 3.4. Yoshi : Tails - 58%(+2) : 42%(+2) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Deathstroke vs Taskmaster Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast